


Reining in the God-father

by geminiangel



Series: 2018 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [13]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Breena tries to curb an out of control God-father





	Reining in the God-father

"Now, Jimmy and I have talked about this," Breena said sternly. "We do not want to overly indulge Victoria especially at Christmas. Some of you are blatantly spoiling her. I'm looking at you, Tony. So here is how Christmas is going to go. I saw this on the internet and Jimmy and I agreed on it. This is a gift snowman." A squared snow man emerged thanks to her assistant. It stood about two feet high.

"The bottom cube of the Snowman is for a toy. "

"If we're buying little stuff like rattles, gummi toys, etc., can we put them together or is a rattle the whole present?"

The Palmers conferred. "Yes, Abby. Good question. If it's rattles and stuff that goes to together it can all be in the toy box. Now the second box, which is smaller, is for clothing. Yes, if you are buying socks and shoes or things like that they may go together. Whatever you can fit in the box. The small top box is for snacks. Victoria has not really progressed much but you could buy something she will enjoy later. Lastly, in the hand of the snowman, you may put her card. When she is older, we may permit a reasonable gift card there."

"We are not saying you have to buy presents, in fact we hope that you will pair up in twos or threes and do a snowman as a group. What is important is, as you see, Tony, the bottom box is bigger, then a middle size and a small. It is proportional. It is not three big boxes glued together, do you understand?"

"Why am I being singled out here?"

The MCRT team looked at him incredulously. He had given Victoria a three-foot high Raggedy Ann doll for Halloween. His excuse, she couldn't eat candy. She could however lay in the doll's lap and coo. Which she did a lot when Uncle Tony wasn't holding her. Thanksgiving which they had dined at Ducky's house had found Tony unwrapping an expensive dress and matching coat with miniature fascinator to wear to dinner. After all, everyone else was dressed up.

It was agreed that the Christmas gift-giving would be at Ducky's the night before Christmas Eve. As they left, the Palmers smiled. Their guests appeared to be pairing up. The most obvious was Tim and Abby as she basically grabbed his shoulder and announced, "You're my team."

A huge sigh of relief came from Breena and she pointed towards Tony. It appeared as if Gibbs had appointed himself to Tony's team. "Finally, someone who can keep Tony in line." Jimmy and Ducky nodded in agreement.

"Happy Eve before Christmas Eve." Abby said happily passing a casserole and cake plate to the Palmers. "McGee's bringing in the Snowman."

Ducky laughed as he held the door. Tim was indeed carrying in a respectable three-foot high, goth snowman. McGee entered to laughter. "I let Abby wrap it." He shrugged.  
"Perhaps you could assist me, Timothy? My snowman is in the music room. This way."

"Ducky, we told you we didn't expect you to participate."

"But you didn't say I couldn't." Ducky shook his finger and led McGee away. They returned with a very British snowman.

"Tony not here yet?"

"I guess he's coming with Gibbs as a team. I am so glad they teamed up," Breena said, "Tony is determined to spoil Victoria. He's probably got his hands full, preventing him from adding a bunch of stuff last minute."

"Could be. How can I help?"

Time flew as the guests mingled and talked and put on the buffet. "Not like Jethro to be late," Ducky worried. "I hope everything is okay."

"Let me call him." Abby pulled out her phone.

"DiNozzo, deal with that." They heard Gibbs yell from the yard. "I've got the eyes to put on the top box, yet."

Curious, Abby went to the door and peeped out in the yard. She gasped. Then she giggled. "Breena, you know how relieved you were about Gibbs and Tony hooking up? Bad idea. Bad, bad idea."  
Everyone crowded in trying to see out the door window. "Can't breathe." Abby gasped.

Ducky scolded them, forgetting conveniently he'd been in the crowd. "This is no way to behave, step back and let Abigail get her breath."

"Thanks, Duck."

"Yes, yes, open the door so we can see." The group flowed into the yard with gales of laughter. Poor Breena's face drained of color. There was at least a fifteen-foot snowman in her yard with two men putting on the last-minute coal and button decorations.

"Tony," Jimmy started.

"Gibbs, you were to control him." Breena whined.

"It's not three equal size boxes," Tony defended the gift tower. "Some of it was his idea."

Breena mimicked a guppy gulping air. Turning to Jimmy, she pointed at him. "You... you..."  
"I didn't have anything to do with it."

"He was your friend first."

"Calm down, Breena." Tony gave her a hug. "We followed your rules."

"My rules did not outline a fifteen-foot snowman." She protested.

"You didn't specify a height." Jethro spoke up. He had been enjoying Tony's situation but figured it was time to step in. "We decided that with Victoria becoming mobile this year, she needed a toy kitchen so we went together to pick one out."

"That is too big for a toy kitchen." McGee pointed out.

"Breena said we could put things that went together in the same box. So, we put the pots and pans and

food in there with the hutch for the dishes, the island for the pans and pots and the dining room set."

"Island?" The group looked at each other.

"Dining room set?" Abby asked.

"Of course, where would she sit to eat and put the food she's cooked. We didn't like what the stores had to offer so dad helped us make the island, table and chairs. We didn't use marble on the island because we were afraid of tipping, but we used a very nice mock marble tile."

"The second box is in correct proportion to the first," Tony said proudly. "I took Gibbs to Les Enfante and we updated Victoria's wardrobe," before Breena could complain, "graduating in size for the upcoming year. Then we had to have somewhere to put it."

Jethro shrugged. "We did the table and that went so fast, dad and I put together a matching dresser and amoire to hang her new clothes in."

"Arm... Arm..." Breena sputtered.

Jimmy put his arm around his wife. "Armoire, dear."

The group looked around trying to figure out who would draw the short straw and ask about the third box. Tim threw rock and Abby paper.

"Tony. Gibbs. You know Victoria can't eat a lot right now." Tim pointed out.

"Of course." Gibbs looked offended. "I do know about babies. Victoria's favorite snack comes from her mother."

"We had some interesting discussions about kidnaping Breena to put in the box, but then Jackson figured it out for us."

Ducky looked surprised. "Jackson did?"

"He's claiming god-great-grandfather rights." Tony informed the Palmers.

"The top box is an office sized fridge for in her room. That way Breena can keep the supply of milk there."

Ducky and the Palmers exchanged looks. That was actually a good idea.

"I helped Jackson make a cabinet to set the microwave on."

"Cabinet?" "Microwave" "You did?" The group was divided on which was more interesting.

"He did." Jethro said proudly. "Helped put it together. Used the same tile as the play island so if you spill milk or something taking it out of the microwave it's easy clean up. Then Tony measured the shelves and went shopping."

"Why did he measure the shelves before shopping?" Breena knew she didn't want to know but that dratted catlike curiosity.

"So we could stock the cabinet with food. We had to know how much would fit. Mostly the infant baby food, snacks and such but he had room for some of the items for toddlers. Don't worry, we checked all the discard dates and wrote them clearly on the top with a marker."

"Oh, we most almost forgot..." Tony motioned to the huge card.

Jethro lifted it off carefully and opened it. "We did give her separate cards."

Jimmy took the cards. One had Great-grand pa Jackson, one Uncle Jethro and One Uncle Tony.

"Here is her gift card."

"Gift card," Breena said faintly.

"Of course. The gift card is for when she's ready to get out of the crib. Dad, Tony and I are making her a matching bed, nightstand, bureau and desk for her room."

Tony interjected excitedly. "And just wait until you see what we have planned for next year. This was a great idea, Breena."

Breena groaned as everyone else laughed.


End file.
